


喜欢你才包养你啊（上）

by shigudie



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigudie/pseuds/shigudie
Summary: 先走肾再走心（喂）





	喜欢你才包养你啊（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 非常悲伤  
> sad  
> 尽量有下  
> 如果没有就把题目里的上（上）

题目和文风都是对my兔爱的深沉  
卖身求荣给蛇蛇的包养梗（喂）  
包养梗啊！虽然可能不是你想的那样 但还是注意避雷

 

= = = = = = 

 

要说邱贻可是怎么和陈玘这个富二代扯上关系的……实在不算什么美好的开始就对了。

说到底，逃不开一个钱字。

他从中戏毕了业之后进了人艺剧院，三年多过去几乎就一直守在话剧舞台上，一开始自然是跑跑龙套，然后不温不火的小剧目做做主演，到现在经典剧目里也经常能落个配角。

如果不是父母在高速路上被失控的货车追了尾，双双进了ICU，邱贻可可能一辈子就这么平平淡淡的活在剧场里。

接到电话自然是第一时间赶到了医院，手术零零总总的费用和重症病房的押金一交完他们一家的存款基本被掏了个干干净净，而医生说的很清楚，伤到了筋骨肯定还要有后续治疗。一分钱难倒英雄汉，邱贻可坐在医院走廊的长椅上第一次深刻理解到这句话含义。

ICU一天就是小一万块钱，而人艺作为事业单位工资并不算高，底薪加上些补贴奖金，一个月能拿到一万块钱都算是极高的了。

人艺有规定，新演员一年内不能在外接戏，而邱贻可甚至是两个月前才签了经纪公司，有演技没名气又哪里有那么好运气一上来就有电视剧拍。

这么大难处队长肯定是要帮他的，只是之前看不惯赞助商占新进剧院里小姑娘的便宜借着酒劲儿闹了一通，已经是队长四处跑四处说好话才帮他把这事儿压了过去。邱贻可不想再麻烦别人，更何况借钱也总是要还的。

陈玘就是这个时候找上来的。

找的还不是他，而是方博。

公司里几个刚签的新人都暂时交给方博带着，说不清是经纪人还是小助理，只搞得也才刚入职的男孩子总是一副委委屈屈似的样子。邱贻可之前就认识他，勉强算半个师弟，只是进了公司看他总还像是染种学生气，常忍不住和方博开玩笑。

“哎侄儿，我这里还没愁眉苦脸你这哭丧着一张脸是咋个回事嘛？”

意料之外的方博竟然没在意他那个擅自给人降了辈分儿的称呼，脸上表情几乎称得上严肃“邱哥，你啥时候招惹上陈玘……我是说，咱董事？”邱贻可一愣，大约是根本没明白怎么回事。

邱贻可的脾气方博是见识过的，瞧他这副样子忍不住皱了皱脸，像是寻思着怎么才能把话说的委婉点不让人直接冲到董事长办公室。“这么说吧邱哥，只要有钱拿，你什么活儿都愿意接吗？”

没等邱贻可接话，但看这人蹙起眉毛方博又紧赶着补了一句“保证不犯法。”

邱贻可看他架势虽然还是一头雾水却忍不住笑了起来，“难不成我这样的还会被潜规则？”

方博没接话，方博点点头，方博把一张支票推了过去。

“你你你别生气啊好歹是董事长，买卖不成仁义在你要是把关系搞坏了可就不好了是吧邱哥我都得跟着遭殃，你不愿意没事儿啊我……”

邱贻可还是没接茬儿，他把薄薄一张纸拿起来，数了数那个“1”后面有几个“0”，只心说，有钱真他妈好啊，只有有钱之后才会视金钱如粪土。

方博也没想到邱贻可会这么平静，“你…你不生气啊邱哥？”

“我又没被奸了，气个撒子？”邱贻可说不好现在的心情，复杂微妙到他没法形容。或者说他是记得陈玘这个人的，接手了父亲的娱乐公司凭自己的本事经营的风生水起，而要说为什么记得……

这个人实在是生的好看，邱贻可也见过男男女女不少演员，漂亮英俊的自是不在少数，眉眼间有风情灵气的却着实不多。陈玘可以算一个，也就不难解释一个娱乐公司老板为什么还会有自己的粉丝会，接个机应个援人气恨不得比旗下艺人还要高。

这个看脸的世界。

而想到这里邱贻可更是摸不清头脑了，他自觉长得不算难看，只是和小白脸儿还是有些差距，乖巧可爱更是谈不上……又想着方博目前带着的不止他一个，只觉得是不是有什么搞错了。

方博看着邱贻可眉心就那么一直皱着脸色也严肃一时摸不准这人心思，“邱哥，那啥，陈玘还和我说了，不行…你不愿意也没事儿，钱先拿着救急，之后再还他就行。”

那看来就不是人搞错了，但邱贻可却更懵逼了。

“行吧，”想了想邱贻可把支票收进了自己口袋，甚至没什么太多想法，毕竟上午才接到医院的电话，让他再去押些钱“什么时候去哪里？你联系我还是他联系我？”

方博也是愣了愣，“他，他联系你。”接下来的话还没想好怎么说，就目送着邱贻可一如往常的出了门。

应是应下来了，但要说心里不方那他妈就是放屁了。

邱贻可谈过几个女朋友，但还真没和男的搞过，更不要说被搞。思来想去在网上做了做功课又下了点片子准备看看，网页看完觉得这事儿主动权完全不在他手上看也白看，又忍不住吐槽这小少爷怎么看上自己的口味真是清奇，反正是干脆算了。

只能心说反正都是男的干一炮又不会怀孕，何况陈玘长得不赖人也不老最多不就是疼两天吗他好歹拿了那么多钱呢也不算顶吃亏。

好容易做好了心理建设就等着被临幸了，洗干净到了酒店却发现金主也洗干净了在床上等他。穿个浴袍带子松垮垮系着，整个人白的很，湿漉漉的像是还冒着热气，脸上大概也是因为热水被蒸出些粉色。

接吻时候邱贻可还显得有点僵硬，陈玘明明和他同岁，眼睛里干干净净的却透着丝丝缕缕少年气，笑起来眼波流转幻化成媚意就把人缠了个紧。

意料之外又情理之中的没泛起丝毫厌恶。

而当着人的腿从浴袍里探出来勾住他腰，脑袋凑到他耳边带着气音开口，邱贻可整个人都觉得这事情的打开方式确实不太对了。

“来吧，你温柔点啊，疼了扣钱。”

但脑子里仅剩的想法就只有幸好还是稍微做了点功课。

或许说男人是下半身动物也没错，毕竟他被一个湿哒哒的吻和面对面紧贴的磨蹭就搞得半硬了。

邱贻可不能说那是一个糟糕的开始，但一个走肾的开始要如何向走心转变，实在算得上是个绝世难题了，何况他们连炮友都算不上，陈玘可是付了钱的。

同居也堪称稀里糊涂。

陈玘后来不愿意去酒店就让邱贻可直接去他家，一起吃饭时候像是随口一问，他是不是还在租房住。看这人点了点头直接把桌上的门禁卡扔给他，微信发了他房门密码。“那搬过来吧，”陈玘的眼神像是有点飘，从邱贻可角度能看到他红红的耳廓“上，上床也方便。”

邱贻可攥紧了那小小一枚塑料片。

“知道了。”

 

邱贻可一开始努力接戏演戏是为了攒钱，想着总要把欠陈玘的钱还清了才有资格和他开始一段正正经经的关系。

倒是也没花太久，毕竟邱贻可第一部戏就红的发紫，倒是陈玘叼着棒棒糖看着新闻不以为意，“你可是长了一张TVB男主脸，还有演技，这剧整体制作就不错，你那角色人设还带点匪气，最后还领了便当煽了把情，不火才有鬼了呢。”

话说的含混，深褐色的糖球在他闪着水光透着鲜嫩的唇瓣上滚来滚去。

只是红起来就等于忙起来。

两个人几乎都是忙的时候忙死闲的时候闲死，只是这闲下来的时间段不一定对的上。都在家时候就总像是不知怎么就搞到一起了。

陈玘坐在邱贻可身上骑着他，一双又白又直带点肉欲的腿此刻堪称色情的盘着他，随着起落能看到流畅的肌肉线条。身前性器一下下蹭着邱贻可小腹，搞得两个人从相连的部分开始都湿漉漉的一片狼藉。

而这人胳膊环着邱贻可肩膀，喘息急促看着他的表情却闪着狡黠笑意“我可是要好好抱紧了邱哥哥你这棵摇钱树呀。”

这话说的实在是意味不明。

仿佛他才是拿了钱的那个。

邱贻可记得陈玘试探地往他阴茎上坐时要他不要动，他没理由不听，即使此刻他只想狠狠把这个人操进床垫里。

陈玘也注意到邱贻可不自觉滑动的喉结，笑意更甚，说挑衅算不上、说勾引太勉强，说妩媚又实在太过明艳。

绝不柔顺，却搔的人心痒。

于是邱贻可捏住陈玘的腰，换了两个人上下位置，好似失控一般大开大合的进出。

陈玘几乎是尖叫了一声，咒骂不断，两条腿却始终没松开。

到高潮陈玘像是有点痉挛一般颤抖，被做的这么过火还真是第一次，但又不能说不爽，毕竟邱贻可前戏做的细致温柔，动了情的身体又敏感的很。

而始作俑者此刻一下下若有似无安抚一般吻着他，拥抱很暖，那点不适也就被熨帖了。

“我爱你。”

邱贻可的声音低低的，因为吻每个字都吐得模糊，更像是喃喃自语。

“我也好喜番你喔邱老师，真勒。”陈玘抬起眼睛眉毛一挑，学起了邱贻可虽然扳了很久但偶尔还是会不自觉冒出来的川普。

他眨眨眼睛，索吻的意味太明显，却没想到邱贻可明显是在愣神。

搞得陈玘也怔住，想了想刚刚自己说的话，和邱贻可说的话，整个人神色都锋利起来，眼睛更像是要往外飞刀子。

“邱贻可！你是不是个傻逼啊？你是不是觉得是个人我就让他住家里是个人就他妈的能上老子啊？还，还还还他妈内射。”陈玘伸腿就踹了他一脚，奈何腰还酸软着使不上太大力气。

被骂了一通的人如梦方醒，却一点也不气笑兮兮的凑上去吻他，任陈玘的拳头在他身上招呼“是是是，我确实就是个傻逼。玘哥别气啊这不是一直没听到个准话心里没底吗？”

陈玘还想再说什么，被邱贻可的嘴唇堵了回去。

是金主的话总要听话顾忌，但现在就不一样了，躺在床上的可是他正经八百的男朋友，总可以想干什么就干什么想怎么干就怎么干了吧？

邱贻可心想，果然应该早点表白的。

tbc


End file.
